


The Fenton House

by TheRandomPhan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton Died in The Portal Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: Three teens are looking to stir up some trouble on Halloween. There's a rumor going around every year at school about the old Fenton House, and they decide to check out the building that's been abandoned for almost a decade. Little do they know, they aren't the only ones in the house. (For Ectober Day 24- House)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Fenton House

**Author's Note:**

> These are just random characters I made up, not really OC's or anything. just some unsuspecting victims hehe

Three teenagers sat on the sidewalk. They were all decked out in Halloween costumes, ranging from a Ghostbuster to a Robin Hood to some anime character. Before them stood a towering building, one that’s creepy-factor was rapidly rising as the setting sun began to disappear over the horizon.

The Fenton house had been empty for over a decade, well before any of the three could have met the previous residents. Or at least remembered doing so. The entire block was almost abandoned as well, multiple of the buildings foreclosed despite being almost in the middle of town. No one had wanted to stick around after what had happened, of course.

“You know this is a bad idea, right?” Jonah said with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. His look was aimed at Markus, who had orchestrated the whole thing.

“Oh come on,” Markus started, holding in his hand a digital camera.

“It’ll be fun for me to get creepy pictures and for you guys to make some money.” Markus handed the camera off to Aspen, who took it readily.

“And why do you want us to use this old-ass camera, again?” Jonah questioned. He eyed the camera warily as Aspen started to fiddle with it.

“It’s for the _ aesthetic _ ,” Markus replied, taking a couple of steps towards the front door of the spooky house. It wasn’t open, but they all knew it would be unlocked. It always was.

“Yeah, if your aesthetic is the early 2000s.”

“Exactly! You get me.” Markus smiled a too-wide smile that Jonah couldn’t quite tell whether it was fake or not.

“Now go! We have to be back by 9 so we can gorge ourselves on my parents’ leftover candy.” Markus made a shooing motion with his hands and Jonah looked up at the large building.

There was surprisingly little damage to the house itself. The bricks could use a power washing and what little grass the front yard had was overgrown, but not horribly so. The house almost seemed as though its owners had just gone away for the weekend and would return at any time. They all knew that was never gonna happen, though. So sad of the house to continue waiting.

The oddest thing about the building was a ‘feature’ that could be seen from blocks away, and towered above every building near and far. A steel behemoth of an add-on sat atop the house, sticking out like a sore thumb. It stretched out into the sky and appeared as though it might topple at any moment. There were balconies and handrails up there, but for the life of him, Jonah couldn’t imagine anyone actually trusting the structure enough to stay in place let alone hold their weight.

There was a rumor that always went around at school around this time. They said that a family used to live there. The parents were hacks, always rambling on and disturbing their neighbors with loud clanging and seemingly explosions in the middle of the night. They had two kids that were a freshman and a junior. Apparently, the freshman went down to their basement in the middle of the night with some friends and messed with something he really shouldn’t have. Next thing anyone knew he was being hauled into an ambulance and being declared dead on arrival. But that was just a rumor.

Right?

The floor creaked as Jonah stepped into the abandoned building. It had stood empty for years, and yet there were still many items of furniture sitting in what seemed to be their original places. Jonah was only half-surprised there were no squatters inside.

“This is just creepy.” Said Aspen as they ran a hand over the coffee table. There was none of the expected dust on their fingertips.

“Just a bit,” Jonah said sarcastically, sweeping the beam of his flashlight over the old couch and catching sight of a knocked over photo frame that was sitting on a side table near the base of the stairs. At the very sight of it a sharp shiver ran down Jonah’s spine, and his breath fogged in the air despite it only being October. 

But in spite of the shivers that wracked his body, he found himself almost drawn to the photo, reaching out slowly to return it to its upright state. He almost had when a sudden thud echoed throughout the room and he found himself spinning around, catching Aspen with their hands in the hall closet and with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” Jonah asked, quickly going to Aspen’s aid.

“I didn’t expect it to be that heavy!” Aspen cried as they and Jonah kneeled down to collect the items that had fallen from the top shelf. Jonah sighed, shaking his head as Aspen snapped a picture of the mess.

“What even is this stuff?” As the pair got into picking up the junk they realized just how… odd it all was. Much of the junk consisted of wires, and pieces of steel that seemed to be haphazardly put together, some even kept in one piece with nothing other than glue. There was also some weird green goo that covered most everything and was soaked into the cardboard and gave it a green tinge as well as a horrible scent. It smelled like death.

“I heard that the previous owners were inventors, got a bunch of grants and stuff.” Aspen offered, scooping some of the goop onto their finger to give it a sniff. It made Jonah feel nauseous.

“If you lick that I  _ will _ aim my puke in your direction.” Jonah threatened, gagging mostly for show.

“Wouldn’t I be the one to puke? And don’t worry, I’ll do the same.” 

“You wouldn’t want to get it on your skirt, though.” Jonah paused cleaning up to gesture to Aspen’s outfit.

“I would never! This cosplay cost me sixty bucks.”

“Why don’t you call it a costume like a normal person?” Jonah asked.

“Whenever did I tell you I’m a normal person?” Aspen whipped in return, quick as a fox and with the matching snerk on their face. Jonah just sighed in mock annoyance. Soon everything was picked up and the pair stood.

“Do you wanna go upstairs next?” Aspen asked, eager.

“You are way too happy.”

“We’re  _ trespassing. _ Trust me, this is all just stress. And a bit of curiosity.” Aspen changed their stance, making a cliche anime pose.

“After all, Curiosity killed the cat!” They said in an overly-cutesy voice. Jonah facepalmed, though he was secretly amused. He wasn’t gonna tell them that, though.

Jonah and Aspen went up the stairs, Jonah holding his jacket closer to his body as they ascended.

“I thought hot air rose.” He said almost off-handedly, and Aspen shrugged.

The stairs opened up to a landing that overlooked the living room. The upstairs was much the same as the downstairs. The air was just as cold -if a bit colder- and the hall was mostly bare but there were a few picture frames lining the walls. Jonah took a step forward to inspect one of the frames. Shards of glass littered the ground beneath the frame and there were scratches all over the picture, hiding all of the features save for the faces of the figures contained within. 

When Jonah looked closer at the faces of those in the picture he was struck with a sudden wave of loss that came out of nowhere. That, combined with the overall creep factor, made Jonah’s chest tighten. He attempted to simply slow his breathing to fix the issue but that didn’t work and he found himself searching through his bag and attempting to find his inhaler somewhere amidst all of the candy. As his fingers latched around the plastic a shadow crossed his peripheral vision.

The figure was gone in but a moment, like the passing of a shadow. But that was no shadow. Jonah managed to take a deep breath to use his inhaler and some of the panic left as the breaths started to come easier, but it was certainly still there. Jonah suddenly felt very vulnerable as he stared at the spot where the shadow had been and he found himself pressing up against the wall. It was only then that he remembered Aspen and realized he didn’t see them.

“Aspen!” Jonah cried, voice shaking.

“Wha ya want?” Aspen shouted in response. It was only then that Jonah spotted the open door. It was the first on the left of the hallway and sported a taped-on sign that was half-torn. It read, “-ny’s Room.”

“Oh so we go into a spooky house and you decide to wander off into a creepy bedroom,” Jonah said in a deadpan tone as he walked into the room.

“Well of course,” Aspen replied. Jonah got a good look at the room as he entered and he honestly should’ve been more surprised.

The room appeared as though its occupant could return at any moment. There were clothes all over the floor, waiting to be picked up, and the bed wasn’t even made. The sheets were all shoved to one side like someone had tossed off the covers when getting out of bed. There was a pile of folded clothes sitting on the dresser and a model rocket ship. In fact, there were rocket ships and just space stuff in general  _ everywhere _ . There were two space posters on the walls, a box full of models on the shelf in the open closet, and the ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars that were beginning to light up as the sunset. Even the bedsheets were a navy blue with little stars sewn into them. But the room also screamed early 2000s, with a clunker of a pc sitting on the desk and a neon green corkboard on one wall. The chair pulled up to the desk was also ancient-looking, made of shiny plastic and light blue. Again there was no dust to be seen, and the air was stale.

For a moment.

As soon as Aspen pulled out the camera a sudden breeze swept through the room. There was no sound to accompany it other than the rustling of papers that were scattered on the desk, but even so, Jonah got the message loud and clear. It was a  _ warning. _ And a warning for what he didn’t exactly want to stick around and find out.

“Where’d that come from?”

“I dunno but I suspect we’re stepping on some ghost’s toes.” Jonah began to creep towards the door, glancing around wearily.

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Aspen replied and snapped the picture. That was when all hell broke loose.

The windows suddenly slammed open, and a wicked wind blew in rustling the curtains. The bedroom door slammed the rest of the way open with a loud bang. In the whisper of the wind a shouting, enraged voice could be heard. It would be hard trying  _ not _ to hear it.

“ _ Get. Out!” _ And with that Jonah was absolutely done. With a glance to make sure Aspen was close behind he made a run for the stairs, accidentally skipping one but managing to catch himself on the next step. His heart was hammering in his chest as he made an all-out sprint for the door, footsteps hammering against the ground. As he made it to the landing the front door swung open, and in a way, he was slightly grateful for that because he was shaking so much he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to work a doorknob.

Aspen and Jonah burst out of the front door like a bat out of hell and the front door slammed shut with a bang that rattled the house to its foundations. The pair doubled over to catch their breaths next to where Markus had sat, waiting. Markus was looking at them with a look like he thought they were crazy, which was kinda to be expected seeing what they’d just done. But Markus at least waited a moment for them to catch their breaths before questioning them.

“What the heck was that?” He asked, surprised.

“I think I insulted it,” Aspen said, giving no further explanation as they collapsed onto the curb.

“That house is haunted,” Jonah replied, dropping to sit next to Aspen. He didn’t dare turn his back to the house, though, and instead sat at an angle to see both his friends and the building. It sat still, now. Showing no signs of the spirit that had scared them out. Honestly, Jonah wouldn’t want anyone in his home either.

“Yeah right. You probably heard a mouse and ran.” Markus replied with an eye roll. Aspen gave him a  _ look _ that sadly went unnoticed. Really? A  _ mouse _ ? No mouse could’ve done that. Ghost mouse, maybe, but not a living one. Luckily Markus wasn’t oblivious enough to not notice when both of his friends were glaring at him.

“If you don’t think it’s haunted why don’t you go in there yourself, huh? You can get the windows and doors slammed open and screamed at by a ghost.” Jonah retorted, feeling just a little snippy after the whole ordeal. Markus blanched but was still steadfast in his belief. Jonah suddenly found himself glancing around the deserted street, feeling that they really should move away from there lest someone see them and call the cops on them for trespassing.

“You know ghosts are just things people imagine because they don’t know what actually causes stuff.” Said Markus defiantly, but his voice was shaking and it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself than anything.

“I don’t think people could make this up.” Aspen suddenly added and gestured the other two closer. The image on the camera screen was shocking.

There, floating in the middle of the bedroom, was the shadow Jonah had seen in the hall. It wore an outfit almost entirely composed of black, save for what appeared to be white boots and gloves on its hazy form. The shadow of its clothes extended up to its face, and set into the smoky visage were two toxic green orbs that almost seemed to be  _ dripping _ . Flaming waiter hair sat atop the creature’s head, flames captured in time as though they had been snapping in anger. Where the ghost’s mouth should be was a gaping maw of green, this time the goop actually appeared to be melting and was dripping down its front in large gobs as it screamed in fury. The camera’s flash just made the entire thing even more eerie, darkening the background and highlighting the ghost that was caught front and center.

“Well shit,” Markus said.


End file.
